You Are My Precious First Love
by Lacerated Lullabies
Summary: I was once a snobber. I started high school and become very cheerful. I have friends. I experienced new feelings. Happy, sad, anger, jealousy. That's when I experienced my first love
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

During my 4th grade, I transeferred school because my mom said that the grading system in my old school which is the Pegasus Middle School is unfair. There was this girl named Paula in my old school that always ties with me during recognition. My mom said that I should be on top of her despite of my grades and Paula's mom is just paying our teacher so that she will not be left behind. My classmates in my old school was very shocked that I need to transfer schools. I'm not even sad at that time, because my classmates said I'm very snobbish. But even though I was very snobbish, there was this boy, I think his name is Jason, who said that I am very pretty and said that he has a crush on me. For goddamn sake, we were just in 3rd grade. I didn't understand what crush means, so I just snobbed him. I don't like to mingle with them so I end up being a loner. In fact, I was happy that mom suggested that I would transfer school. When I studied there, I made lots of friends. We were so carefree. I understood what crush means. During graduation, I still remember my old classmates faces in Pegasus Middle School. I just have a very sharp memory.

Anyway, I'm in high school now here in Fairy Tail High. I'm a first year student here and I noticed that I can see familiar faces. Yes, some of my old classmates in my elementary are here. They're not the midgets that I knew. Our batch have two sections. I can see that Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are in other class. While me, I'm classmates with Gajeel Redfox. The three guys just smiled at me, gesturing a "hey!" and I just smiled back. Of course it's still awkward to talk to them.

When I entered my classroom, everything seems so new. It's air conditioned. I don't have any friends, since my elementary school which I graduated was so far. I sat near the window because the aircon is near (haha), someone talked to me. She was the first one to talk to me. She seems kind, she's kinda shorter than me with blue hair.

"hi. I'm Levy Mcgardeen. Nice to meet you. What's your name?" the girl said

"oh hey. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"I like that book too!" levy said as she pointed at the book which I was reading a while ago

"I know right! It's so good. I respect the author who made this book." i replied.

We chatted and became friends. We really can relate to each other. Levy can make friends fast. We talked to the girl in front of me who was very quiet since then.

"hey. What's your name?" i asked the girl with red hair

"hi. My name's Levy and this is my friend, Lucy. Nice to meet you." levy said in a friendly way.

"I'm erza scarlet. Nice to meet you too." said erza

"Your hair really matches your name. It's cool." I said

"uhmm, thanks." replied erza uneasily.

With that, my high school life starts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lu-chan, let's have lunch already. I'm hungry." said levy

"Yes, Lucy. Levy is right. You should just finish it later so I can have my strawbeery cake already." said erza almost drooling just thinking of her cake.

"Yeah guys. Just a minute. I still have to finish this activity sheet so that I will be free in the afternoon and I can go home early." I said as they pouted and I just laughed.

It has been two months since I have become a high school student. I got close to almost of my classmates. Of course, Levy is my best friend and Erza is also there hanging out with us. We three became really close to one another and since then, we have lunch together and talk about various things.

"Hey guys. I think I have someone I like." Levy said while blushing

"Omg levy! Tell us who is it now! Omg. Levy likes someone!" I said with glimmering eyes.

"A-actually, It's Gajeel. We like texted each other for a while now, and he seems so sweet to me." Levy said while her cheeks is as red as Erza's hair.

"OMG LEVY! I know you two would be so good together! That would be great." I said and Erza nodded.

"I think I have someone I like too." Erza said as she chomped on her cake.

"You too erza?! Who is it?" Levy and I said in unison.

"It's Jellal Fernandes in the other class. He seems so kind and smart. He teaches me things and he's also goods at sports." Erza said smiling

"that's good to hear guys. You do both have someone special to you. While I'm always unlucky with men." I said

"That's not true Lu-chan. Don't mind about Sting. He's a playboy from the start. You should have not expected too much about him." Levy said

"Right. Sting didn't deserve you. I should've broke his bones when the moment I knew he was just toying with you." Erza said in an angry tone.

"Now, now guys. It's also my fault that I let him deceive me. He also apologized to me and I accepted it. I said to him that we can be friends again." I replied to them.

Sting Eucliffe. He's at the same class with me. We kinda have a history. One the second week of school he befriended me and we started talking, texting, and chatting. Until he said that he likes me. And he said that I'm the only girl for him. And I believed it. When I knew that he was just kidding around with me, I slapped him. After a week, he said sorry and I accepted it. And we kinda went back to normal. Nothing more, just friends.

When we walked in the hallways, I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." i said embarassed.

"Nah. It's okay" he said as I looked up as I heard the familiar voice who just said okay.

"Oh. Natsu. It's been a while." I said smiling to him

"Yeah. How are you? We were so shocked when you transferred other school that time. Why did you transfer anyway? Is it because of Paula?" he asked me

"How di-did you know?" I asked shocked to what he said.

"Everyone kinda get it why you transferred. We knew that Paula's mom is giving stuffs and money to the teacher for her child just to be in the top during recognition. That was lame! Haha" Natsu said

"Yeah. That's kinda the reason. But I was also happy that I transferred school. That school changed me so much." I replied to him

"I can see it too. Back then, you were so snobbish" Natsu said grinning

"Lu-chan, you were snobbish before?" levy asked

"Kinda." I said to her as I clearly forgot that Lecy and Erza were there.

"Hi! We're Levy and Erza. Nice to meet you, Natsu." Levy said to Natsu

"Levy? Erza? I think I heard that name before." Natsu said

"Don't be silly natsu. Of course you know them. We're batch mates. It's just natural that you hear they're name." I said to him laughing.

"Oh! Are you perhaps the Levy that Gajeel has an eye on? And you're the erza that Jellal likes!" Natsu said to the two and Erza gave him a punch in the stomach because she was too embarassed. And I laughed at Erza's action.

"Ouchhh. Anyway Luce, I'm heading now. Gray, Gajeel and Jellal are waiting for me. If you'd like we can have lunch together some time. See you around Luce!" said natsu waving while running.

I smiled and I waved at him as we headed to our classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'll write other characters POV on the next chapter. Anyway here's Chapter 3. Enjoy! And please review. :3_**

Lucy's POV

It's been 5 months of me being a first year student. Natsu and I are still good friends even though we are not on the same class. We're like best friends. Of course I won't tell Levy that, She'll be jealous. We even fist bump whenever we see each other through the hallway. We even text and chat during nights.

For this month, we have an event where every pair of chosen students of each sections in every year level will compete as the Mr. and Ms. Popular of the year.

Recently, there are rumors that the popular Natsu Dragneel likes the sweet girl Lisanna Strauss. The rumors is also said that he is courting Lisanna when he wins the contest.

"Okay, class. Pay attention! Who do you want to nominate as our representative for the contest?" Cana-sensei said

Levy raised her hand and nominated for Gajeel.

"Wait sensei! Don't put my name on the board. I don't want to participate in this things." Gajeel said flustered.

"But Gajeel, I think you're popular." insisted Levy

"No, more like I'll nominate Loki." when Gajeel said Loki, the girls went wild and they all agreed.

"Okay! Now who will you nominate for the girls?" Cana-sensei asked again

"I think Lucy would be great." Loki suggeted

"wait, what do you mean me? I'm not even popular and every inch of my whole being is not even pretty." I said to Loki. I don't want to have more attention than I have now. Girls were glaring at me because the well known handsome in the campus nominated me.

"That's not true Lu-chan! Even Gray said that you're really popular in the campus. I think you'll win the contest." Levy said in an exciting tone.

"She's right Lucy. I think you should do it." Erza said while patting my shoulders.

"See? They all agree." Loki said as he winked at me. Ugh Loki is such a flirt.

"So it's all decided! Loki and Lucy will be our contestant. You're now dismissed." Cana-sensei said.

"Let's do our best together, Lucy." Loki said to me as he grabbed my hand and gave a slight kiss. I pulled my hand rapidly and gave him a don't-ever-do-that look. It creeps me out whenever someone flirts to me.

When we arrived at the canteen, I saw Natsu. He was talking to a certain white girl. Oh. It's the rumored Lisanna Strauss. I don't know why, but whenever I heard those rumors or I saw them together, my heart would ache. I think I might li-

"Lu-chan, are you okay? We're so sorry that we agreed to Loki. But you really are popular Lu-chan. You will win this contest. I mean you're smart and pretty. I'm sure they will there votes to you." said Levy

"I'm not really mad. I just don't want too much attention from others." I replied back.

"Are you alright Lucy? It seems something is worrying you. Is it perhaps love?" Erza said sacastically.

"W-w-what are you saying Erza?! I'm not t-t-thinking about love stuffs!" I said not noticing Erza's sarcasm.

"Ohhh? So, what about Dragneel over there? Do you not feel something about him?" Erza said as she pointed her fork to Natsu.

"I guess." I said honestly.

"Lu-chan is in love!" Levy shouted enough for some other students to hear.

"Shhh! I'm not even sure yet. It's just that whenever I hear rumors about him and Lisanna or when I see them together, my heart would ache. I don't know why." I said to them as I was poking to my meatball.

"Seesh Lucy, that's what you call being in love." Erza said

"What? I'm in love with Natsu?" I asked them. I recalled all our memories. The way he smiled to me, the way he talks it makes me calm, the way we fist bumped.

"I'm in love with Natsu." I said positively to them.

"Exactly!" my friends said in unison. Little did we know that Natsu heard what I said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sensei does. /**_ _**Here's chapter 4. Enjoy! :3**_

Lucy's POV

It's already night and I just finished dinner. When I went back to my room, I checked my phone if Natsu replied to me. I was worried because he doesn't reply to my texts nowadays. I think Natsu is acting weird when we practiced the pagaent for the contest.

 **Flashback**

 _"Natsu! Hey! So you're the contestant of your class. It's not a shock for me." I said while laughing._

 _"Oh hey. Yea. I was shocked when you're the girl contestant in your class. I thought you don't like these things." Natsu said_

 _"Thanks to that guy there. He was the one nominated me. Even though I didn't approve. Tch." I said annoyed._

 _"oh. Let's just do our best then. I need to go now. I have an important thing to do" Natsu said to me._

 **End of Flashback**

"I wonder if something's wrong with him." I said as I laid down to my bed waiting for Natsu's reply.

Natsu's POV

I'm really irritated right now. I don't know how to face her. It's been a week. I'm not replying to her texts. Lucy's texts. Who would not be so shocked when you heard that your best friend said that she likes you? Does Lucy meant what she said to her friends? Or did I just misheard their conversation at that time? Do I like Lucy? She's pretty and she's my best friend. Nah, there's just no way that I'm in love with her. After all I made up my mind that when the contest is done, I will confess to Lisanna and ask her out.

Yes, Lisanna is the one I love. I'm very loyal to her. And she's loyal to me too. I can just find answers later about Lucy. For now, I will not answer her texts until I can find my answers.

Lucy's POV

It's been morning. I fell asleep as I waited for Natsu's reply to my Good Evening text. Everyday we exchange greetings like, good morning or good evening or hello. I feel upset because he hasn't replied to my greetings these past few days.

It seems that Natsu is avoiding me. I wonder why. Maybe because he knew that I like him? There's just no way that he knew. I mean, I only told it to Levy and Erza.

I took a shower, changed into my school uniform, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and head off to school.

"I'll be off!" I shouted to my mom.

"Have a safe trip darling." My mom said

As I arrived at the school, I saw Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Good morning" I said in a cheerful tone

"Oh hey luce. Morning." Natsu said cooly.

"Are you avoiding me? It seems like you haven't replied to my text greetings." I said to him

"What? Oh. I'm not avoiding you. It's just that I'm busy these days. You know, stuffs." Natsu said nervously.

"Sooooo, what stuffs are you up to?" I said

"Since you're my best friend, I think I'll say it to you." he said to me as he gulped preparing to say something.

"You know I have this girl I like, her name is Lisanna and I will confess to her after the contest. So I'm planning what to do when I confess." Natsu said blushing.

My heart ached as if knives are stabbing through it. I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear this! I didn't realize that I was covering my ears.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really. Anyway, I know that you like Lisanna. Well, Good luck! I'll cheer for you two." I just said to him faking a smile.

"Really? Thanks Luce." Natsu said grinning.

"No problem. You're my best friend after all. Well, I'll be heading to my classroom now. See you around." I said as I faced the other way and walked really fast.

Yeah. Just best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. I thought to myself as I tried my best not to cry.

 ** _How is it? Awieeee. Poor Lucy. But rest assured, this is not a NaLi fanfic. Lol.~^O^~ Please review. :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy :3

Lucy's POV

Today is the day of the contest. And today is the day that Natsu will confess to Lisanna. Honestly, I don't want this day to come. I hate to think that Natsu doesn't like me that way. But I guess this is just life. The one you love doesn't love you back. I feel helpless. It's like my heart is shattering from the thought of Natsu and Lisanna together. I just can't. I can't believe my first love is unrequited. I have ro move on.

"Lu-chan, good luck! You're so pretty!" Levy said

"Break a leg Lucy." Erza said patting my shoulders.

"Thank you guys." I said to them smiling.

All of the contestants are gathering in the backstage to prepare for the pagaent. There, I saw Mirajane. She's a senpai together with her partner, Laxus. There's also Juvia. She's Natsu's partner. She was murmuring something like, "this is for Gray-sama." Then, I saw Natsu and I called towards him.

"Natsu! Good luck today. In the pagaent," I leaned towards him to whisper something "and your confession to Lisanna later." I said to him. He was blushing. He was so cute.

"Thanks Luce, Good luck too." He said and I smiled to him.

"Oh! You look great in that dress." he said grinning as he complimented me.

"Uhmmm. Welcome." I replied.

Just how can I move on when he complimented me? Just how can I forget about this love when he looks so cute? Damn it. First love really sucks. I don't want to fall in love again.

It hurts.

My heart hurts.

It hurts so much.

"Lucy, my princess. Are you okay? Can you breathe?" Loki said as he rubs my back to calm me down.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself. Thanks." I said to him smiling.

Loki smiled back to me.

"Okay! Prepare now! The pagaent begins in 3 minutes." Our teacher said.

Normal POV

As the contestants went out, everyone cheered.

"Lu-chan do your bestttt!" Levy screamed on top of her lungs. While Erza is just nodding and smiling towards Lucy.

"Flame brain looks shit!" Gray said laughing.

"Gray-samaaaaaaa!" Juvia screamed at the stage which is awkward.

Loki's fangirls are squeeling and calling his name and saying I love you's. And Loki winked at them and they collapsed with hearts in their eyes.

Lucy's POV

After the walk it is time for the talent portion.

Natsu is the first to perform. I looked at his performance at the backstage.

It seems like Natsu will sing. As the music starts I knew what the song is.

 _"You look so wonderful in your dress."_

 **Thump**

 _"I love your hair like that."_

 **Thump**

 _"We are sorrunded by all of these lies and people talk too much."_

As the song goes on, my heart is beating so fast. I don't know why but it hurts so much.

 _" Should this be the last thing I see. I want you to know it's enough for me cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need"_

 **Thump thump.**

" _I'm so in love."_

 _"You look so wonderful in your dress. I love yoir hair like that. And in a moment I knew you."_ Natsu pointed to Lisanna.

Noraml POV

Everyone was shocked. Even Lisanna was shocked. Everyone was speechless.

"You're the man Natsu!" someone said as breaking he silence.

Everyone cheered. Except for Levy and Erza. Of course they're rooting for Lucy and Natsu.

"Not bad flame brain" Gray said

"You see Lisanna, that guy likes you alot." Minerva said

"It's not like that! We're just friends." I replied to her.

"Why are blushing then?" She said

"N-n-no I'm not!" I replied

Lucy's POV

I can't hold back my tears anymore. I knew too well that Natsu is singing for Lisanna and not for me.

Damn. Why does it hurt to love? World is just so unfair. By the way, the song is Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran. / I'll be sure to post the next chapter tomorrow. :) because I'll be gone for a week. Summer vacation! Woohoo! Anyway, sorry for the grammars. Teehee. :) hope you liked it. ^.^ 


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy this chapter. Nya~**_

Lucy's POV

"Lucy-san are you alright? Are you crying?" someone said in behind.

I wiped my tears and turned back to face the girl who's speaking to me. It was Mirajane. Sister of Lisanna.

"I'm fine Mirajane-senpai, and I'm not crying. I'm just nervous since I will be the next to perform." I said

"Oh, don't be too polite, you can just call me Mira and I'll call you Lucy." Mira said smiling sweetly.

"Okay Mira. Thanks for asking me if I'm okay. I'm fine now. I'm not nervous anymore." I said to her smiling back.

"That's good to hear." Mira said

"Next contestant to come over the stage is Lucy Heartfilia! Let's give the sweet lady a round of applause!" The host said as I walked through the stage.

Normal POV

"It's Lucy's turn Erza! I wonder what she will perform." Levy said

"I bet she'll sing since she's good at it." Erza said to the bluenette.

"Lucyyyy! Do your bestttt!" The two girls shouted as the crowd went wild and cheered for her too.

"Wow, is that really Lucy?" Gray said with mouth open.

Lucy's POV

As I walked through the stage, people are cheering for me. I heard Levy and Erza screamed my name and I smiled to them. I also saw Gray with his mouth open, and I just smiled to him. The music started and I sang. Everyone was shocked. I guess they're too shocked that I can sing. Except for Erza and Levy. They knew that I could sing.

 _"And all of my obsessing to find the perfect words."_

I sang as if my life was depending on it.

 _"I didn't mean to make you hurt. Didn't mean to make you hurt, hurt, hurt!"_

I continue singing as I try to hold back my tears. I didn't hurt him. I loved him.

 _"What did you say when you just can't get it?"_

 _"Cause all I know is you are my only one."_

Yes. You are my only one Natsu. No one else but you.

 _"That's all I know."_

 _"You're all I know."_

But you don't love me back. I have to shove this feeling to move on.

 _"Wake me, early I've been dreaming. I'm dreaming that I'm only good enough for me and no on else."_

Why is the world so cruel? Why does the one I loved since childhood doesn't love me back?

 _"What did you say when your heart's not in it?"_

I'm so stupid for thinking he loves me back.

 _"All I know is you are my only one."_

Ah. I'm crying. It hurts so much.

 _"You are my only one."_

 _"That's all I know"_

 _"You're all I know"_

My tears streamed down my face.

Normal POV

"Lu-chan.." Levy said sadly

"Natsu will pay for this." Erza said

"No Erza. Lu-chan didn't even confess yet. And Natsu loves someone else. I'm sure Lu-chan wants Natsu to be happy." Levy said to her friend.

The crowd claps as the music fades.

Natsu's POV

I didn't knew that Lucy could sing. She was so good. As the performance was over, Lucy went back to the backstage. I praised her.

"Lucy you're so good at singing! I did-" I looked towards her. Is she crying? "Luce, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just caught up in the song. I guess I really can relate. Haha. I'll go sit there for a moment." She said.

"I'll get you some water to calm yourself." I said worriedly.

"No, no need." she said as she walked towards the chair...

Lucy's POV

As I sat, Loki sat beside me.

"Are you alright, Lucy? Why were you crying? Did that song get you so much?" Loki said.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone." I said to him as I cried more.

"You can just tell me your troubles. It's okay to cry." He said as he hugged me and rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Now, now Lucy. We're friends. I'm willing to listen to all your troubles." Loki said to me.

"Thanks Loki. You're always there when I need you. Thanks a lot." I said as I pulled back from his hug and smiled.

"Anytime." He said as he wiped my tear.

Natsu's POV

Why the heck is Lucy with that womanizer? I don't understand. Everytime I see Lucy with other guys, it makes my blood boil. Like my whole body is becoming hot. I don't like it when Lucy is with other guys. She'll be hurt again like what hapoened between her and Sting. I just don't want her to suffer like that again. I need to protect Lucy from that guy.


End file.
